


The End Of The Road

by pinkishghost



Series: frerard shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Gen, Pain, Prayer, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pusto, chłodno. Zewsząd otoczony tylko martwymi, białymi ścianami swojego pokoju. Gerard Way, pacjent placówki psychiatrycznej. Miał jednego brata, jedynego. Mikey'a Way. Teraz, gdy jednak patrzy na przeciwległą stronę pokoju, nie widzi już zalegającej na zdezelowanym materacu skulonej postaci. Jest pusto. Zielone oczy znów podążają wzrokiem aż do krawędzi sufitu, gdzie szybko się zatrzymują i pewnie zostaną w nim utkwione na kolejne kilka godzin, aż do obchodu. Mikey Way nie żyje... dlaczego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Shot jest dosyć krótki, napisany dobre kilka miesięcy temu. Klimat psychiatryka może i wydawać się trochę oklepany, ale dla mnie wciąż ma ten swój specyficzny wydźwięk, który dobrze zagrany, może naprawdę zauroczyć. Za wszelkie błędy bardzo przepraszam.

**Nawet najsolidniejsza trumna**

**musi spróchnieć i wpuścić życie,**

**by karmiło się śmiercią.**

–  **Stephen King**

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

– To tutaj.

– Jest pan pewien? – kobieta z duszą na ramieniu oraz niepokojem, który wprost wylewał się z niej, tworząc wokół dziwną aurę pełną obawy, zajrzała przez okienko w drzwiach.

– Tak. Pacjent sto dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, Gerard Way – odparł spokojnie, posyłając lekki uśmiech odwiedzającej.

– Może pani wejść, ale nie dłużej niż na pół godziny.

– Dziękuję.

Sala, do której weszła nie różniła się prawie niczym od tego, co zastała na zewnątrz. Biel, przy zimnym świetle żarówek, powoli już wżerająca się w zmęczone oczy, ta nieskazitelna czystość, jakby szpital nigdy nie był użytkowany oraz ten zapach lekarstw.

Zapach śmierci.

Donna była tu tylko trzy razy i za każdym żałowała, że w ogóle decydowała się na przyjazd. Gdy wracała do domu, czuła się pusta jak klepsydra, z której przez pęknięcie wysypały się wszystkie ziarenka piasku. Jak zestrzelony ptak, podczas pierwszego wzbijania się w powietrze. Życie uciekało z niej wtedy tak szybko, jakby ktoś je wysysał gigantyczną słomką. To okropne uczucie nigdy nie powinno przez nikogo zostać odkryte, a co dopiero ponawiane lub zaakceptowane.

Donna była tu tylko trzy razy i zawsze, choć myśli odpływały w dal, a rozum przestawał kontrolować i tak już wiotkie nogi, wiedziała jedno – każdy z nich powinien być jej ostatnim. Ale nie był.

I nigdy nie będzie.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Mikey razem ze swoim przyjacielem, Frankiem, był gnębiony przez całe liceum. Nie pierwszy już raz z kolei, grupka wysportowanych chłopaków, bez krzty rozumu, za to z imponującą siłą w mięśniach, otoczyła ich przy murze. Victor złapał Franka za koszulkę i zaczął tłuc go po twarzy pięścią, ściśle otoczony przez swoich kompanów, podczas gdy Mikey leżał na trawie, wypchnięty poza okrąg. W końcu dziś, jak to mówią, zajmują się tą małą ciotą, a nie jego dziwką. Z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się we wciąż cieknącą krew ze złamanego nosa Franka oraz pięść, która unosiła się, raz po raz opadając na twarz chłopaka.

Nie wytrzymał.

Nie potrafił już dłużej.

Miał dość wiecznego bólu, strachu, opuszczonej głowy, żeby tylko pozostać niewidzialnym i przymykania oczu w oczekiwaniu na cios. Powoli rosnącej w nim paranoi, gdy zerkał ukradkiem na twarze osób przewijających się koło niego, podczas przesiadywania pod klasą na przerwie i zamiast poszczególnych linii oraz grymasów, zbiegających się w mimikę twarz uczniów, widział tak naprawdę same emocje. Dokładnie jedną – nienawiść, oraz te ohydne uśmieszki, w tak perfidny sposób niszczące i tak już do dupy dzień.

Miał dość, to nie podlegało dyskusji.

Jego umysł był w tym jednomyślny.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna dostrzegł na swojej drodze cel i za żadną cenę nie pozwoli mu się wymknąć.

Wstał z sykiem, gdy rozharatane plecy na szkolnym murze dały mu się we znaki. Reszta nie zwracała na niego żadnej uwagi. Liczył się tylko Frank, powoli już odpływający w niebyt przez dawki kolejnych uderzeń, które swoją siłą szkodziły o wiele bardziej niż normalnie powinny, z powodu wcześniejszych uszczerbków na zdrowiu i pokrywających nieustannie jego ciało siniaków. Mikey wziął do ręki czerwoną cegłę, o którą zahaczył łopatką, robiąc sobie na niej długą, piekącą szramę. Powoli zaczął kroczyć w ich kierunku, aż w końcu przepchnął się między ciasno ustawionymi przy sobie chłopakami, którzy zaskoczeni wręcz nieświadomie umożliwili mu przejście i z nieznaną mu dotąd siłą, ze wrzaskiem zamachnął się w kierunku Victora.

Jeden huk.

Krótki, specyficzny, przytłumiony przez skórę oraz czaszkę, która popękała w miejscu uderzenia na malutkie kawałeczki. Ciało padło wraz z głuchym łoskotem na ziemię, a Frank siłą rzeczy obok niego. Głowa, wgnieciona w lewej części przez pustak, pozwoliła wydostać się pojedynczym elementom mózgu na świeże, zroszone krwią, powietrze, wypływając leniwie na trawę.

Wszystko, jakby ucichło.

Grupka chłopaków, która zapewniała ścisłą blokadę ze światem zewnętrznym zaniemówiła, a wszelkie wiwaty i zjadliwe uśmiechy, jakby ręką odjął. Mikey stał pochylony obok Franka i Victora, oddychając szybko i nierówno. Łzy powoli spływały mu po policzkach, a wreszcie spadały na ziemię, w którą on wpatrywał się rozszerzonymi, dziwnie pustymi oczami. Frank podnosił się powoli na rękach, to zaraz znów padał, gdy siły jakie mu pozostały, nie starczyły nawet na zwykłe podparcie się. Spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem skutecznie i gdy przetarł oko, do którego spłynęła krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego, niepewnie się rozejrzał. Reszta chłopaków zdążyła już uciec. Tyły szkoły były już całkowicie puste, z uwagi na porę, przez którą nauczyciele już dawno opuścili budynek, udając się do domów. Kiedy jednak wzrok Franka spoczął na leżącym na brzuchu Victorze, z lewą częścią twarzy czerwoną od krwi, przestraszony krzyknął krótko i pospiesznie odsunął się od niego. Padał przy tym ponownie na plecy, to podnosił się, ale jednak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby miał lada chwila wstać i ponownie rzucić się na niego z pięściami. Sapał ciężko, starając się uspokoić rozszalałe bicie serca, aż wreszcie spojrzał przerażony na Mikey'a.

On się uśmiechał.

Ale nie tak psychopatycznie. Normalnie, jak osoba pełna życia, gdy wygląda za okno akurat, aby zobaczyć powoli wschodzące słońce.

Był szczęśliwy, bo czuł ulgę, z powodu zakończenia tego.

Męka dojrzała światło latarni morskiej, po tylu miesiącach samotnej żeglugi.

Po tym zdarzeniu uczniów w większości ogarnęła panika, a rodzice pragnęli natychmiastowego skazania chłopaka za to co zrobił. Za zabicie kolegi ze szkoły. Kolegi. Frank stanął murem za Mikey'm, chociaż to i tak nic nie dało, a jedynie pogorszyło jeszcze sytuację. Ludzie zaczęli uznawać to za chęć zmienienia prawdziwej kolejności zdarzeń, a jego oskarżyli o współudział oraz zorganizowanie ataku na Victora. Sprawa trafiła do sądu. Ze względu na wkroczenie dwójki w wiek dorosły, prawo było stosowane jak w przypadku prawdziwych kryminalistów. Zostali poddani dokładnemu badaniu psychologicznemu, aby określić ich poczytalność. U Franka zdiagnozowano przewlekłą depresję oraz stany lękowe. Mikey miał również depresję, a także urojenia oraz stany maniakalne. Większość podkoloryzowana, w zależności czy strona broniła, czy skazywała. Mikey zyskał status niepoczytalności, ale ze względu na chorobę i popełnione morderstwo, resztę swojego życia miał spędzić w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Frank uznany za ofiarę w przestępstwie został uniewinniony, ale pod stałym nadzorem lekarzy miał przebyć długotrwałą terapię.

I wtedy Donna pierwszy raz zobaczyła ten wielki, szary budynek, stojący na skraju lasu, który miał odtąd stać się nowym domem jej syna.

Drugi, gdy nawiedzona w środku nocy echem dzwoniącego telefonu, godzinę później wypłakiwała się w ramię męża w biurze dyrektora ośrodka, który chłodnym tonem opowiadał im o kilku miesięcznym przebiegu terapii chłopaka, aż w końcu i jego powieszeniu się.

Teraz jest to jej czwarty przyjazd.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Stanęła na środku pokoju. Spięta, z nerwów krążyła oczami od jednej ściany, przez samotne krzesło i ugięty pod ciężarem pacjenta materac. Drzwi domknęły się za nią bardzo cicho, z delikatnym trzaśnięciem blokującego się zamka. Donna zagarnęła za ucho trzęsącą się ręką blond włosy, które i tak po chwili ponownie opadły jej na twarz. Podeszła powoli do łóżka, stukając obcasami. Czuła, że z każdym krokiem coraz trudniej jest jej je wykonywać, jakby mięśnie nagle zaczęły zanikać, a dobrze wiedziała, że tak nie było.

Leżał w bezruchu. Miała wręcz wrażenie, że jeszcze ani razu odkąd weszła nie zamrugał. Jedynie klatka piersiowa unosiła mu się przy każdym wdechu, po czym powoli opadała, gdy ze świstem wypuszczał powietrze nosem. Stanęła przy nim, przez materiał długiej, bordowej spódnicy czując chłód emanujący z metalowych rurek, obicia łóżka lub też był to chłód bijący od jej własnego syna.

– Witaj, Gerardzie – szepnęła cicho, gdy usiadła na stołku.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Dalej wpatrywał się w sufit pustymi i w pewien ledwo dostrzegalny sposób zmęczonymi oczami. Kobieta przymknęła powieki, dobrze wiedząc, że ledwo już jej się udaje powstrzymywać łzy. Widok własnego dziecka w takim stanie był dla niej straszny. Spojrzała ponownie na twarz chłopaka, zmuszając się do choćby cienia uśmiechu.

– Chciałam – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Chciałam cię odwiedzić. Zobaczyć się z tobą, wiesz? Tata nie mógł przyjść, musiał wziąć w pracy dodatkową zmianę za Josepha. Pamiętasz go jeszcze? – spytała go, pełna nadziei, że odpowie.

Cisza. Nic więcej.

Przymknęła oczy. Ostatkiem już powstrzymywała w sobie chęć dania ujść rozpaczy oraz ogarniającego ją po części łkania. Zacisnęła na przekór mocno powieki, usadowiła się wygodniej na stołku, wygładzając automatycznie spódnicę jak zawsze, gdy zbyt mocno zdarzało jej się coś przeżywać. Dla zajęcia się choć na chwilę czymś innym. Wyciągnęła niepewnie drżącą rękę w kierunku Gerarda. Walczyła ze sobą przez moment, nie wiedząc czy ona tak naprawdę tego chce albo, czy raczej on potrzebuje tego typu z nią kontaktu. Ujęła jego dłoń, skrępowaną skórzanym pasem w nadgarstku. Podobno dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, choć ona dobrze wiedziała, że to bezpieczeństwo miało zostać zachowane dla lekarzy, a nie dla pacjentów. Była zimna, jakby przez ten cały czas trzymał ją zanurzoną w lodzie. Donna z przestrachem spostrzegła, że gdyby chciała, mogłaby bez problemu policzyć wszystkie żyły, jak i zakreślić palcem kontury stawów. Był wychudzony, a ciało niemal zapadało się w białym kaftanie. Życie, którym niegdyś starał się oddychać pełną piersią widocznie znalazło inne, godne swojej uwagi płuca, bowiem jedyne co świadczyło o jego obecności w tym pokoju, było ugięte pod ciężarem łóżko oraz karta pacjenta, wciąż wypełniana nowymi zapiskami.

– Joseph ostatnio dostał zapalenia płuc i nie mógł się zjawić w pracy. Ten stary pryk wykończyłby się, zanim w ogóle dotarłby do samochodu.

Miała mało czasu, więc starała się powiedzieć mu jak najwięcej o rzeczach lub zdarzeniach, które ostatnio miały miejsce. W ciągu tych trzech lat. Nie było to nic szczególnego, godnego wielkiej uwagi, ale wiedziała, że ważnym jest utrzymywanie z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. A choć ten nie poświęcał jej żadnej uwagi, starała się dalej sprawiać chociaż pozory konwersacji, pomimo że dla Gerarda sufit wydawał się jedyną rzeczą, jaka dla niego teraz istniała. Donna wyglądała tak, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć niekontrolowanym, histerycznym szlochem. W oczach bez żadnych już przeszkód tańczyły jej łzy, a głos raz po raz przechodził od załamywania się, po głęboką chrypę.

W pewnych momentach nabierała kompletnej wody w usta, ale zaraz przytomniała i zaczynała opowiadać o pierwszej lepszej rzeczy, jaka jej wpadła do głowy. Starała się, jak tylko mogła, aby w pełni wykorzystać dany jej czas, bo nie wiedziała, kiedy znów znajdzie się w niej na tyle siły, by móc ujrzeć jego twarz. Gerard nie wydawał się być przejęty powagą sytuacji, tak jak Donna, ale wcale nie była tym zdziwiona. Po nim można było spodziewać się wszystkiego. 

Czasem nawet tych najmniej branych pod uwagę rzeczy.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Gdy Mikey został przewieziony do zakładu psychiatrycznego, Gerard odbywał już drugi rok swojej terapii, która tak naprawdę wcale na nim nie skutkowała. Kiedy Gerard skończył liceum i wreszcie poczuł tą upragnioną wolność, od razu zdecydował się na przeprowadzkę do mieszkania, na które miał oko od czasu podjęcia decyzji, że kolejnym krokiem w jego rozwoju będą studia artystyczne. Przez cały ten czas pracował w firmie reklamowej, gdzie projektował plakaty oraz różnego rodzaju dekoracyjne slogany z okazji obchodzonych świąt i uroczystości w mieście. Gdy tylko uzbierał kwotę godną opłacenia półrocznego czynszu, postanowił czym prędzej wynieść się od rodziny. Mikey w tym czasie dopiero rozpoczynał naukę w liceum, a więc wolny pokój od swojego działającego na nerwy brata był mu bardzo na rękę. Gerard nie zważając na zgodę, bądź zakaz rodziców, wymknął się w nocy razem z bagażem i czym prędzej pobiegł na stację kolejową, a stamtąd, jadąc pociągiem, udał się do swojego nowego miejsca zamieszkania. 

Początki były zaskakująco dobre.

Na studiach szło mu nie najgorzej, wręcz zadowalająco, rachunki w większości razy płacił w terminie, a mimo pracy na dwóch etatach, robota wciąż nie zawalała mu się na głowę. Bieda nadal nie stanowiła kandydatki na jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę, a drobne rysunki, bądź sporadyczne, lecz dopracowane obrazy znajdywały swoich nabywców. Schody dopiero nastały, kiedy przyszły prace nad jego własny programem na Cartoon Network – Breakfest Monkey. Wszystko szło ku dobremu, a kontrakt nieprzerwanie majaczył na horyzoncie, do którego Gerard żeglował bezustannie dniami i nocami. Ale tak jak w życiu różne rzeczy potrafią nas kusić do złego i sprawiać, że zbaczamy z obranego kursu, tak i na statku Gerarda pewnego dnia pojawił się w beczkach rum, tudzież piwo oraz przy lepszym wietrze whisky, zaraz po upojnym deszczu zielonych banknotów.

Od tego czasu odurzenie alkoholowe stawało się o wiele prostsze niż dotychczas. Takie działania zaczęły spychać go powoli na dno, a przez to ręka z czasem przestała się bać sięgać po rzeczy o wiele większego kalibru, bardziej zabójczego niż tylko prawdopodobny rak wątroby. Narkotyki stały się kluczem, który po przekręceniu w zamku, na zawsze zamknął furtkę do nowego, lepszego rozdziału w życiu oraz własnego czasu antenowego, na najbardziej okupowanym przez dzieci kanale. Praca z czasem stawała się już tylko przeszkodą przed spokojnym, łapczywym sięgnięciem po butelkę, a czynsz zbędnym wydawaniem pieniędzy. Przez ten cały czas Donna nie przestawała wydzwaniać do swojego syna i chociaż z początku ten odbierał, niechętnie odpowiadając na pytania spanikowanej matki, tak po kilkunastu rozmowach przestał w ogóle odbierać, a później nawet zmienił numer telefonu. Państwo Way stracili już jakikolwiek kontakt z synem, który wcale nie wydawał się być tym zbytnio przejęty. Wręcz czuł ulgę, gdy będąc na kacu, nie włączał mu się tuż obok głowy dzwonek  _Monsters Keep Me_   _Company_ , przez który miał ochotę wyrzucić urządzenie za okno. 

Kiedy comiesięczne opłaty za wynajem mieszkania przestały być spłacane w terminie, co więcej, nawet nie uregulowane, Gerard zalegając z kosztami, powoli zaczynał być zmuszany przez właściciela oraz komornika do opuszczenia kamienicy. Jedyne, co zdołał usłyszeć i to w dodatku bardzo sarkastycznym tonem, gdy pewnego dnia walizka z jego rzeczami stanęła przy jego łóżku, to sprawdzenie w książce telefonicznej kierunkowego na odwyk, a najlepiej od razu na cmentarz. 

Nie wiedział, ile właściwie minęło czasu, nim policja znalazła go śpiącego pod ławkami na peronie i po sprawdzeniu jego stanu oraz stwierdzeniu, że definitywnie jest na głodzie, wysłała go do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Był tam specjalny oddział, gdzie pacjenci odbywali terapię, mającą na celu wyciągnąć ich z nałogu. 

Do tego samego budynku po kilku latach przywieziono również Mikey'ego. Układ chorych rozmieszczanych w pokojach był alfabetyczny, a jako że od roku Gerard podlegał już tylko ciągłej obserwacji, do tego samego miejsca został dopisany również i jego brat. 

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Wizyta dobiegała końca, o czym przypomniała jej pielęgniarka, która za chwilę musiała zrobić rutynową kontrolę zdrowia pacjenta. Kobieta kiwnęła głową ze słabym uśmiechem, a gdy drzwi ponownie się zamknęły, zwróciła smutny wzrok na syna. Z wielkim żalem puściła jego rękę, po czym wstała, od razu poprawiając spódnicę. Pochyliła się nad Gerardem i z czającą się w niej obawą, pocałowała go drżącymi wargami w czoło. Podeszła powoli do drzwi. Przeżegnała się, kiedy dostrzegła wiszący nad nimi krzyż, a chwytając za klamkę, szepnęła cicho.

– Niech Bóg ma cię w swojej opiece, Gerardzie.

– I tak wszyscy pójdziemy do piekła, mamo.

Donna zastygła w miejscu, rozszerzając oczy. Obróciła powoli głowę, aż jej wzrok napotkał zielone oczy syna, beznamiętnie wpatrujące się w nią. Twarz pozostała nieodgadniona, niczym maska, która nigdy nie zmieni nadanego jej kształtu. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści, ale uścisk nawet i wtedy pozostawał wiotki, słaby.

– Ty. Ja. Oni. Wszyscy tam się spotkamy.

– Gerardzie - zacisnęła z rozpaczy usta. – Dlaczego?

– Mikey nie musiał umrzeć, mamo – wtrącił bezuczuciowo, ponownie przekręcając głowę, aby wystawić ją na widok białego sufitu. – On wcale nie musiał umrzeć.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Mikey nie wydawał się w ogóle zaskoczony tym, że spotkał po tylu latach Gerarda właśnie w takim miejscu. Według niego już dziwniejszym byłoby spotkanie go w domu rodziców, gdzie odbyłoby się nawiązywanie normalnej rozmowy. Mimo że żyli w jedynym pokoju, sami we dwoje, to jednak żaden się do siebie nie odzywał. Gerard nie wydawał się być ani trochę zaskoczony faktem zawitania brata w zakładzie. Z czasem jednak ta cisza i przepaść między nimi zaczęła się kruszyć i zmniejszać, aż jednej nocy po zakończonym obchodzie, spokojnie życzyli sobie dobrej nocy. Wydawać by się mogło, że odzew pełen ironii, ale tak naprawdę, stało się to ich rodzajem pogodzenia się, a właściwie zaakceptowania przeszłości i tak namacalnej teraźniejszości. Mikey do końca swojego życia nie powiedział Gerardowi, dlaczego się tu znalazł, ale wystarczyło kilka przeciągłych chwil mierzenia się wzrokiem, a on już wiedział, co zmusiło brata do zostania częścią tej placówki. Ta żałość w jego oczach i wzdrygnięcia, gdy na stołówce dochodziło do podnoszenia głosu, krzyków lub szyderczych śmiechów ze strony innych pacjentów. Wypalał się z każdym dniem, a przez bladą skórę przenikał smutek i skrucha.

Bał się.

Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zapadał się w sobie, przerywał w połowie czynności jakie wykonywał i pozwalał, aby łzy mogły powoli cieknąć mu po policzkach, a czasem tylko zwijał się na materacu w pozycji embrionalnej i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Gerard nie potrafił temu zaradzić, a właściwie to nawet nie chciał. Leżał na swoim materacu i tylko patrzył, jak z każdym dniem jego brat coraz bardziej zatraca się w sobie, gnijąc od środka. Wiedział, że to co robi jest złe, ale jakoś wcale nie sprawiało mu to żadnych nieprzyjemności. Czuł, jakby była to dla niego zwykła codzienność, jakby patrzył na film skręcony na podstawie jego życia, a każda klatka była tak łudząco do siebie podobna, wręcz identyczna. Nie czuł żalu, a jedynie lekki niepokój, nie więcej i nie mniej. Wiedział, że Mikey pragnie śmierci, widział jego nieme błagania i nieustanne nocne przeprosiny dla Franka przez łzy, gdy leżał, skryty pod kołdrą, sądząc, że Gerard śpi lub też nie zwraca na niego uwagi. A Gerard go słyszał, chciał usłyszeć jak najwięcej, bo u Mikey'a rzadkością była w ostatnim czasie rozmowa. Żył właściwie tym, od czego on umierał. Nie robił z siebie ostatniej deski ratunku, bądź ręki, której ten może się złapać. Był tylko w tym obecny, niczym delikatna łuna na tle czarnego nieboskłonu, ale nie dawał z siebie nic poza tym.

Udawał, że nie widział, jak raz Mikey ukradł podczas pory obiadowej z szafy panny Angie, ich pielęgniarki, drewniany wieszak, z jej kanciapy, którą miała zaraz obok nich.

Udawał, że nie widział, jak podczas kolacji zamiast pójść na posiłek, przymierza hak do drutu, którym została obudowana żarówka, jedyne światło jakie mają w swoim pokoju.

Udawał, że nie widział, jak urywa kawałek materiału od prześcieradła, żeby zrobić z niego sznur w brudnobiałym kolorze.

Udawał, że kolejnego dnia nie miał żadnej większej ideologii w zamknięciu drzwi ich izolatki, gdzie regulamin stanowczo nakazywał, aby zawsze były szeroko otwarte.

Udawał, że nie miał pojęcia o tym, że gdy wróci, jego brat będzie zwisał pół metra nad ziemią, bez cienia oddechu, bądź pulsu w nadgarstkach.

Udawał, że nic o tym nie wiedział. 


End file.
